


Pillow

by Lkcsi



Category: Tales of Vesperia
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Movie: Tales of Vesperia: The First Strike, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:20:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21958036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lkcsi/pseuds/Lkcsi
Summary: Flynn had three pillows on his bed. Two white feather pillows in white cases embroidered with the sigil of the Imperial Knights at the hems for the head, and one black cotton-stuffed pillow, smaller than the others, in a colored case. It was a special one for him.Drabble taking place sometime postgame.
Relationships: Flynn Scifo/Yuri Lowell
Comments: 1
Kudos: 42





	Pillow

**Author's Note:**

> I'm between sober and drunk. 10 glasses of wine did this to me so I'm relying heavily on my phone's spellcheck. Please enjoy this drunken drabble.
> 
> Please note this ficlet considers the First Strike film as canon.

The Commandant Flynn had three pillows on his bed. Two white feather pillows in white cases embroidered with the sigil of the Imperial Knights at the hems for the head, and one black cotton-stuffed pillow, smaller than the others, in a colored case. It was a special one for him. The colored pillow usually sported darker, cooler colors. Midnight navy. Obsidian black. Amethyst purple. Forest green. Rose's crimson. Any color passed, as long as they were of a darker shade, and brighter, lighter ones had to be replaced at Flynn's gentle behest. 

The only instance Flynn did not complain of a lighter shade was when a new maidservant had forgotten of his requests and encased this slightly smaller and thinner pillow with cerulean and cobalt blue fabric decorated with mere white strips. He'd fallen quiet at the sight of the blue pillow, and the poor maid was gripped in fear, but Flynn had simply smiled softly to himself. She'd gone out minutes later to tell the others that lighter shades of blue were an exception. 

As soon as he was alone, Flynn took a moment to himself. Just a few minutes of rest for him. He lied down on the mattress at the very edge with the pillow within the tight embrace of his arms. There was this certain scent on the pillow that he couldn't place. Hidden in the smells of soap was a slight earthy, musky scent he only really sensed on his dear Yuri. When he opened his eyes, hues of blue and stripes of white got him thinking back to a turbulent time so so many years before, his humble beginning in Captain Niren's brigade. And by extension, also Yuri's, too.

Eventually his quiet alone time ended. He tucked that blue pillow next to the others, but not before giving it a tiny nuzzle and squeeze before he left his bedroom and entered the stateroom to take care of the papers. Later on he left to meet with the Emperor and the Council to give his own reports. And afterwards he had a visit from a noble. He then spent dinnertime in the palace dining hall. Nothing much happened until he got back to his sleeping quarters to find a familiar dark-haired man cuddled under the blankets of his bed. The blue pillow poked out from under the sheets. Just like always, he thought to himself. Yuri loved that thing. He always embraced it while waiting and while sleeping. Even if Yuri was gone from the castle, part of him still lingered on that pillow. It never went away. Not even when weeks and months passed.

His joy at seeing Yuri so unexpectedly pulled a smile on his lips. Even though he would normally explode at the sight of disorder--Yuri's boots lying haphazardly by the door to the bathroom, signs of footprints and droplets that had once been on the floor, and a damp towel bundled up on his private desk--he just sighed with a smile and set to fix the disaster. He positioned Yuri's boots properly by the foot of the bed. He hung the towel in the bathroom to dry. Afterwards he slipped under the covers as carefully as he could, wanting not to jostle his lover from his nap.

Once beside Yuri, Flynn snaked an arm to wrap over Yuri and their special little pillow. It nestled comfortably in Yuri's arms. He sniffed lightly on Yuri's hair, his silky dark locks, catching that earthy musk of Yuri's that didn't disappear despite having bathed some time prior. Lovingly he kissed the side of his head. Flynn whispered to his ear the purest of emotions in his mind, heart, body, and soul. His happiness. His contentment. His dreams. His desires. His undying love for him, and how, in the infinite flow of time, he would love him forever and ever.

Yuri shifted in his sleep. Unconsciously he pressed himself to Flynn's body and crushed the small blue pillow against his chest and face, sighing contentedly.


End file.
